


What Flavor Is It?

by Swanny_Writer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jelly Beans, M/M, bc apparently my life now revolves around wonhui, gyuhao if you squint, jun is a ball of energy, just a drabble that popped in my head as i was eating jelly beans, not that im complaining, wonwoo tries to contain him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Writer
Summary: Jun is under house arrest to expedite the healing of his ankle injury, and Wonwoo tries to keep him occupied.(Or the one where WonHui feed each other jelly beans)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo...
> 
> So I'm back with another Wonhui fic. It's a little shorter, but hopefully quality is better than quantity lol. Your comments have all been so sweet and supportive, I was so flustered! Thank you all! ^_^
> 
> Anyway, I hope these silly fics make you at least laugh if nothing else. Enjoy!

“I’m so bored!” Junhui sigh dramatically, falling back on the stacks of pillows behind him on the couch. “Wonwoo…” When the before mentioned boy doesn’t respond, he starts singing some song Wonwoo isn’t sure even exists outside of Junhui-land. From the corner of his eye, he sees him waving his arms in the air in tandem with the melody. “Wonwoooo…” 

His whining is definitely getting worse by the minute, the rapper thinks, continuing to press the buttons on the game console in specific order.

"Yes?" he replies, not turning around.

"I'm bored," comes the tiny whine. "I want to go outside."

"You know you're not supposed to. Doctor's order."

The boy on the couch groans into a pillow, Wonwoo guesses, because the sound is muffled. "But I'm not used to sitting around, and I've run out of things to do."

A loading screen appears on the TV. “Do you want me to get you a book?” he turns around, raising a brow at a pouting Junhui. 

“No, I’ve already read every book we own. Twice.” Another dramatic sigh. He folds his hands over his stomach and stares up at the ceiling, drumming his thumbs.

“You’ve only read ‘The Storyteller’ once, though,” the younger of the two points out, a teasing tone just barely audible.

Junhui’s eyes widen as he stares back, looking aghast. “You know why I can’t read that again!” At the sight and sound of snickers, he smacks Wonwoo’s upper arm with a pillow. “Don’t laugh at me! It’s not like you didn’t bawl your eyes out for days afterward.”

“Okay, okay,” he relents, patting the dancer’s hand, smirk still lingering on his face. “So no reading." His game starts again, but he presses the pause button.

Turning, Junhui lounges back, taking the entire length of the couch. His feet dangle off the end, and he wiggles his right leg. “I can’t believe how stupid this is. How stupid _I_ am.”

“You’re not stupid,” Wonwoo counters, scooting back on his bottom until his back hits the couch. He reaches up to run his fingers through Junhui’s blond hair, ruffled from its owner’s earlier agitation. “Besides, it was an accident.”

“But I’m supposed to be a professional, aren’t I?” Junhui argues in a small voice. “And I’m supposed to know how to fall in order to avoid injuries.”

Wonwoo smiles patiently as he fixes his gaze on his boyfriend. He can see the disappointment and self-reproach dulling the latter’s usual spark. “It could have happened to anyone.”

The other huffs, defeated. He blows out his cheeks, making Wonwoo chuckle softly as he pokes at them.

For someone who’s usually so hyper and energetic, being confined to the house for any prolonged period of time was a nightmare. Add to that the rule that he has to limit his movements because it might exacerbate his ankle injury, and you end up with a very restless, twitchy, and whiney Junhui. After three days of house arrest, he is ready to burst at the seam with all the excess energy and lack of outlet. 

It doesn’t help that summer is practically calling them through the open window, invitation carried on the breeze along with the smell of sunshine and fresh air.

As Wonwoo continues to pet Junhui like a sad kitten, the voices of their friends filter through and break the short lapse of silence.

“Throw it! Throw it!” Soonyoung shouts. "I'm open!"

“Wait! Not that way!” the second voice comes from Seungcheol, trying to salvage the game of basketball. 

Minghao’s snark cuts through. “Stop trying to look cool and just shoot!”

“I’m not trying, I am! Whoa-Hey!”

“You snooze, you lose!”

The two hermits in the house burst into laugher, guessing Jihoon took advantage of Mingyu’s self-praise to steal the ball. A short moment later, cheers and dismayed cries ring out. Jihoon’s team probably scored.

“See?” Junhui waves a hand toward the window that overlooks the courtyard behind their building. “We should be out there with them!”

“Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they're actually doing better without us. We're always picked last for a reason.”

“That’s not the point!” he ignores Wonwoo’s comment. “The point is, we should be out there having fun with everyone. Instead, we’re stuck here.” 

Wonwoo gives him a look. “I apologize for being such lousy company.”

He was kidding, of course, but the look of panic overtaking Junhui’s face is a sight to behold. His pupils are blown wide, and his full lips part for a second in shock, before he springs up to grab at Wonwoo’s hands. “That’s not what I meant at all! I’m very glad and grateful for your company. I know you didn’t have to stay here, cooped up with me. I’m… sorry.”

He looks so cute and endearing, Wonwoo doesn’t have the heart to keep the ruse going. “I know.”

“Hey…” Catching on, the blond narrows his eyes, but a wide grin starts to stretch his lips. They both laugh. “But I am bored, though.” He pokes at Wonwoo’s arm. "Play with me."

Wonwoo nods, racking his brain for something both of them could do without disturbing the injury. Generally, food often appealed to Junhui, but he doesn't want to risk burning down the dorms attempting to cook. And he doubts cereal would appease Junhui long enough. As his eyes sweep over the room, they fall on the tub of jelly beans. An idea strikes. He pats Junhui’s thigh then gets up to fetch the candy, feeling the older’s curious gaze on his back as he crosses the large room to retrieve the tub.

Returning to the couch, he uses his free arm to scoop under Junhui’s neck high enough to slip underneath. He repositions the blond on his lap, and the latter settles in to get comfortable. 

“Are you going to feed me candy to keep me from complaining?” Junhui asks, smirking up at him. 

“Something like that,” he laughs, unscrewing the cap of the tub. “Now close your eyes and try to guess what flavor it is.”

The boy in his lap follows direction and asks cheekily, “Do I get a prize if I get it right?”

“Sure, I’ll think about it.” One hand picking out a jelly bean, he glances back at Junhui. “Keep your eyes closed!” He’s met with giggles as he brushes his hands over the other’s eyes. “Okay, open. And no biting.”

“Pfft. That’s ironic coming from you.” Despite the snort, Junhui obediently keeps his teeth away from Wonwoo’s fingers as the jelly bean is fed to him. “Hm…” he chews for a second, mouth twisted in an exaggerated manner. “Lemon sherbet!”

“Very good! Next.”

"Wait! Don't I get a turn?" Even as he's asking, his long arm is already reaching for the container. Wonwoo doesn't have much of a choice. "Okay, close your eyes."

Wonwoo waits until he feels Junhui's fingers brush against his mouth and the candy lands on his tongue. He chews, contemplating the sweet flavor. "Mango?"

"Good!"

He opens his eyes and looks down to see Junhui grinning. No matter how many times he sees it, it still makes his heart flutter. "We're lucky we're playing with the regular jelly beans, not the Harry Potter ones."

Junhui scrunches up his nose, causing Wonwoo to laugh. "How terrible just to think about it." 

The brunet agrees with a nod, fishing for the next bean.

“Green apple.” Excited by his small victory, he digs for another one to feed Wonwoo.

The tooth-rotting sweetness clings to the roof of his mouth, following to the back of his tongue as he swallows. 

"Cotton candy." Opening his eyes, he reaches for the water to cleanse his palette. “How about this?” He pops the bean into Junhui's mouth.

"Cinnamon.” Junhui smacks his lips, scowling as he sticks out his tongue. “I don’t like cinnamon."

“Sorry.” He hands him the water. "Bluberry," he guesses for his. Wonwoo shakes the bin, searching for something a little more challenging. “This?”

“Is it… popcorn? Wait, no… caramel? Marshmallow?”

Wonwoo cracks a smile at how serious Junhui seems to be about the game. “So which one is it?”

“Umm… Marshmallow?” An elegant brow quirks upward.

“ERRRR! Wrong. You were right the first time: buttered popcorn.”

“Nooooo!” the guesser laments, covering his face in shame. “My record! Broken!”

Wonwoo laughs, rubbing his distraught boyfriend’s belly, as the other curls up toward his hand. The gesture is supposed to be comforting, but when his fingertips make contact with the warm skin underneath the thin t-shirt, he has a hard time keeping his thoughts PG. He clears his throat, suddenly feeling very warm, and very aware of how close Junhui’s head is to his crotch. He tries to shift around, moving the older’s head over to his thigh instead.

“No prize for you,” he says to distract himself.

“Wait, wait, wait!” the other grabs his arm and looks at him with puppy dog eyes. “I’m your patient. You can’t be so heartless to me.”

“What’s so heartless about following the rules?” he asks, tone serious. Sometimes, he just likes to mess with Junhui, because the older’s reactions always amuse him, if they didn’t make him laugh out loud. Which tends to happen a little too often during fanmeets.

“But!” Junhui thrusts his bottom lip out for maximum cute factor, large eyes twinkling. “Wonwoooooo…”

He sighs, resisting the urge to kiss that stupidly adorable expression off of his boyfriend’s face. Instead, he squishes his cheeks in. “Stop acting cute.”

“But I am cute!”

The rapper rolls his eyes.

“Come onnn…” the other pokes his stomach. “One more chance. If I don’t get it right, then I’ll give in. But if I win, I get a prize.”

Wonwoo narrows his eyes, regretting his question before he even asks it. “And what would that prize be?”

“I get to go outside!"

“Pfft,” he scoffs. “Not a chance. I don’t want to be chewed out by Seungcheol. Or worse, Jeonghan on Mama-Bear Mode. My ears are still ringing from his shouts.” He pretends to massage his ear from the pain.

Rather than feeling guilty for potential inflicting his own boyfriend with permanent harm by their two eldest members, Junhui actually giggles. “That’s your fault for trying to bite me right as I was going up the stairs with crutches. I could have fallen and actually broken my entire leg!”

The younger one, in a great show of maturity, sticks his tongue out in response.

“Okay, now hurry up and give me a jelly bean.”

“Hey, I haven’t agreed to the terms yet,” Wonwoo argues. “I don’t see what benefit I’d get from this.”

“Your boyfriend’s happiness should be plenty.” To emphasize his point, Junhui places his hands beneath his chin and models an exaggeratedly cute pose usually reserved for fan meetings, batting his lashes.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes again, but it doesn’t dampen his laughs. “Alright, alright. Only because I feel bad for you.”

“Your sympathy is so greatly appreciated,” he snickers, laying back down on the rapper’s lap and closes his eyes.

Grabbing the candy container, Wonwoo shakes it a few time, trying to determine what color to go for. He glances at Junhui’s slight smirk, and a sudden urge to tease the dancer overtakes him. “Okay.” He puts the tub on the coffee table. “Let’s go. Guess the flavor, for a trip outside.”

“Yes!”

Without any other warning, Wonwoo leans down and pecks Junhui’s full lips.

He’s very glad that Junhui is keeping his eyes closed, because he knows he’s nothing but a blushing mess right now.

The sound of the blond smacking his lips pulls his attention. “Hm…” A pink tongue sticks out, lapping at the tiny kiss’s location. “I really can’t say. Let me try it again.”

This time, Junhui’s smirk is definitely smug. And Wonwoo gives in too easily. He leans down and kisses him again, lingering over the warm softness. Junhui’s licks his bottom lip, before slipping his tongue inside his mouth to tangle with his. Amidst the euphoria, Wonwoo realizes that Junhui is literally tasting him right now. He laughs softly, lips a breath apart.

“So?” he pants, eyes staring dreamily. “What flavor is it?”

A satisfied and breathtaking grin stretches across Junhui’s face. “I can’t decide. Is it Hot Boyfriend, or… Talented Musician? Maybe, Very Sweet Book-Lover, or Caring Best Friend?”

A bashful smile blooms on Wonwoo’s face, cheeks heated. “That’s a lot of choices.”

The other shrugs nonchalantly, smile turning tender as his hand reaches for Wonwoo's cheek, caressing it lovingly. “It’s a complex flavor. I might need another taste.”

“Anything for the patient.”

Their lips return to each other as their bodies shift position. Junhui lifts himself up on his elbow as Wonwoo slides over the length of the couch, pulling the other to lie on top of him. One hand cups the back of Junhui’s head, fingers threading into his hair, as the older grabs a fistful of his shirt, clinging to him as the long kiss tuns into tiny nibbles along his jaw. A soft moan escapes Junhui when Wonwoo kisses down his neck, dipping into the hollow of his throat, tracing the defined collarbones with his lips. Junhui's hand moves to grip Wonwoo's hair, unwilling to let go.

They’re so lost to each other’s sensation, they don’t even hear the front door bursting open.

“Hey, guys, we’re ba—OH MY GOD!” Seungcheol nearly drops the basketball he’s holding onto his foot in shock.

“Chan! Cover your eyes!” Jeonghan, in an attempt to preserve the innocence of the maknae, shoves him out of the room, ignoring the boy’s protests.

“Wha-Hey! I’m not a baby! There’s no need to drag me out of the room!”

Diva Boo claps his hands once, pointing at blushing Wonwoo and Junhui scrambling to a sitting position. “I told you they’d just be making out the whole time we’re gone!”

“Well, what did you expect?” Jihoon shrugs, shoving past the crowd to get water from the kitchen. “They had the entire dorm to themselves the whole afternoon. It’d be weird if they didn’t do anything.”

“But Junnie’s injured!” Soonyoung seems scandalized at the thought. “You’re supposed to rest!” he waves toward a sheepish Junhui. “And you were supposed to just keep him company!” He turns to a Wonwoo flushing so hard, he can’t even look at them in the eye. He grabs his boyfriend by the waist and buries his face behind his back, peeking over his shoulder with one eye.

Junhui lets out a tiny, nervous chuckle, while Minghao shakes his head, and Mingyu seems to have frozen solid. His eyes are still the size of saucers, and his jaw is basically hitting the floor. Minghao glances over and clamps a hand over the taller member’s mouth, succeeding in waking him up from his daze, and keeping his mouth from wayward flies.

In hindsight, making out in the living room wasn’t the brightest idea. He squeezes Junhui’s waist and breathes in the familiar scent of soap and musk, seeking refuge from their friends’ (not so) silent judging. Junhui, understanding, pats his hand a couple times before linking their fingers together.

“Don’t you have anything to say for yourselves?” Seungkwan demands with mock anger, hands on his hips.

Junhui raises his shoulders, apologetic smile hanging on his face. “I was bored?"

***

“You can put me down now, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” But they don’t move from their positions.

Wonwoo grips Junhui’s thighs and hitches him higher on his back, enduring the weight because the feel of Junhui’s warm chest against his back, long arms wrapped loosely around his neck, and lilting giggles next to his ear make it all worth it.

It’s two days after the jelly bean game, and Wonwoo has kept his promise. Sunday afternoon, during the peak time of Junhui’s restlessness, he took the older out to the local park, only a couple blocks away from their dorm. Junhui had adamantly wanted to use his crutches to get at least some exercise, but Wonwoo has refused. By no little amount of persuasion, he managed to convince Junhui to carry him there on his back. The injured man was reluctant to use his own boyfriend as mule, but when Wonwoo recruited Hansol’s help to hide the crutches away, Junhui didn’t have much of a choice. Unless he wanted to be stuck inside for another day, without any means to move around.

At the park, Wonwoo took them around the large pond. Now they stood under the shades of a large tree, watching the ducks swim around in the water. The weather is very pleasant: enough sunshine to be bright and warm, but not intense to the point of causing people to break out in sweats after just a few minutes.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui sings right next to his ear, making his heart skip a beat. He glances over his shoulder, meeting kind and lovely eyes over a tender smile. The boy presses a kiss to his cheek, smile turning smug from seeing the pink shade creeping over Wonwoo’s face and tips of his ears. He tightens his arms around his neck, saying, “I know I’m heavy, especially with the cast. Put me down, I won’t break.”

“Are you sure?” The worrywart arches a brow. Knowing how clumsy his boyfriend is, he wouldn’t be surprised if he somehow manages to trip over nothing and break his other ankle.

Junhui laughs, light and fluttery. “Well, I might break if you drop me like you did on stage. I won't be able to catch myself this time.”

Wonwoo gives him a look, and he giggles again. “I think I’ve proven my stamina plenty by now.”

“Mhm.” He gives him another kiss, erasing Wonwoo’s pout. “So you’ve got nothing to prove. Come on, put me down.”

Cracking a smile, he nods. “Alright. No funny business.”

“I promise.” He slides down Wonwoo’s strong back and shuffles awkwardly for a second, finding his footing. Before the younger could move to catch him in case he loses balance, Junhui glides his warm hand over Wonwoo’s slightly cooler one. They tangle their fingers together, and Junhui nestles his head on the other’s shoulder.

Wonwoo angles his face to kiss Junhui’s hair, then tucks his head under his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read!  
> As always, I am thankful for all feedback! I'm sure I'll be back with more wonhui before too long, so I hope you'll continue to enjoy them =D
> 
> Fun Fact: if you enjoy angst and great storytelling, you should check out Antonia Michaelis "The Storyteller". Just make sure to read the trigger warnings, though. It's a pretty heavy book, at least for YA standards anyway. And grab tissues. You'll need them.


End file.
